Schwanger?
by TrunksBabyGirl
Summary: Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit Sora. Als sie eines Tages zum Arzt geht, erfährt sie was mit ihr los ist....! Ich hoffe die Geschichte gefällt euch. (PLEASE REVIEW) *ABGESCHLOSSEN*


Schwanger?!  
  
  
  
`Was ist nur mit mir los!´ dachte sich Sora bei sich, als sie sich zum dritten Mal übergeben musste. Sie hatte sich schon Magentabletten geholt, aber irgendwie halfen sie nicht. Es klopfte an der Badtür. „Sora, beeil dich! Du kommst noch zu spät zur Arbeit.  
  
" Hörte sie Matt rufen. „Ich komme schon!" rief sie nachdem sie die Spülung betätigt hatte. Sora machte sich noch schnell frisch und ging dann in die Küche. Matt saß schon am Küchentisch und wartete auf sie. Sora setzte sich zu ihm und schenkte sich eine Tasse Kaffe ein.  
  
Beide saßen gemütlich am Tisch, bis Matt die Stille unterbrach. „Sora, schau mal auf die Uhr! Wir haben schon viertel vor zehn!" sagte Matt und deutete auf die Uhr. Vor Schreck stand Sora auf. Sie rannte in den Flur, zog sich Jacke und Schuhe an und rannte mit ihrer Tasche unterm Arm aus dem Haus. `Oh nein, oh nein! ´ ging es ihr die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf.  
  
In 5 Minuten würde ihr Zug fahren und sie rannte so schnell sie konnte. Als Sora in den Zug stieg, ließ sie sich erschöpft in einen Sitz sinken. Es waren nur 2, 3 Leute in diesem Waggong, was sie auch gut so fand. Aber leider häufte es sich die nächsten Stationen sehr an.  
  
Alle Leute standen gequetscht im Waggong. Sora merkte wie stickig es in diesem Zug wurde. Ihr wurde schlecht und sie fühlte sich so, als ob sie ersticken würde. Sie kramte nach ihren Magentabletten in der Tasche, aber sie hatte sie nicht dabei.  
  
„Oh nein, ich habe sie im Bad liegen lassen. Wenn Matt sie findet, macht er sich bestimmt Sorgen, weil ich mich sowieso die letzte Zeit so komisch benehme." schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Als der Zug an ihrer Haltestelle anhielt, stürmte sie raus und rannte zur nächsten Toilette. Sora musste dich mal wieder übergeben.  
  
Währenddessen hatte Matt fertig gefrühstückt. Er musste erst um 11 Uhr auf den Arbeit sein. Nachdem er das Geschirr weggeräumt hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg ins Bad. Matt machte sich noch die Haare. (T.B.G./ Anmerkung: Ja ja ich weiß, hört sich doof an, aber was hätte er sonst machen sollen. Hätte ich schreiben sollen "Matt musste noch mal pinkeln"?!?!?! (^_^) ) Dann entdeckte er die Tabletten. „Was ist das?" fragte er sich laut.  
  
Matt las sich die Verpackung durch. `Wozu braucht Sora Magentabletten?´ fragte er sich. `Ach ich frage sie später, wenn sie von der Arbeit kommt.´ Kopfnickend nahm er seine Tasche, zog sich Jacke und Schuhe an und ging zur Arbeit. Matt hatte früher als Sora Schluss und musste Einkaufen gehe. ` Ich rufe Sora mal auf dem Handy an und frage sie, ob sie irgendetwas Bestimmtes brauch. ´ dachte Matt sich. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg ins Einkaufzentrum.  
  
Sora hatte sich gerade auf den Weg zum Zug gemacht. Im Zug wurde ihr wieder so komisch zu mute. Als sie auf dem Weg nach Hause war, wurde ihr auf einmal kotzübel. ` Oh nein! Ich muss es noch ein bisschen zurück halten, ich kann mich doch nicht mitten auf der Straße übergeben! ´ ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte nach Hause.  
  
Matt war mittlerweile vom Einkaufen zurückgekommen und machte gerade Mittagessen, als die Tür auf ging. „ Hallo Sora!" rief er aus der Küche. Aber er bekam keine Antwort, sondern hörte nur ein würgendes Geräusch aus dem Bad.  
  
Matt ging ins Bad und sah wie Sora sich über der Toilette übergab. „Sora, ist alles ok mir dir?" fragte er besorgt. Sora stand auf und betätigte die Spülung. Matt ging zu ihr hin und hielt sie fest, denn sie stand wackelig auf den Beinen. Er streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. „Hey, was ist mit dir?" fragte Matt sie. „Ach nichts!" antwortete Sora.  
  
„Irgendetwas stimmt doch nicht mit dir! Am besten gehen wir zum Arzt. Und außerdem, wozu brauchst du Magentabletten?" fragte Matt. Sora schubste ihn weg von sich. „Es ist alles ok! Und die Tabletten nehme ich nur, weil mein Magen ein bisschen verrückt spielt, mehr nicht!" sagte diese wütend. Matt schaute sie besorgt an.  
  
„Ich will dir doch nur helfen, Sora!" sagte dieser. „Ach lass mich!" sagte Sora und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Matt ging wieder in die Küche und kochte weiter. „Sora kommst du, dass Essen ist fertig!" rief Matt aus der Küche. Sora kam in die Küche und setzte sich zu Matt an den Esstisch. „Guten Appetit!" sagte Matt mit einem Lächeln.  
  
Sora nickte, aber als sie Matt so essen sah, wurde ihr übel. Sie sprang auf und rannte ins Bad. Matt schaute ihr entgeistert hinterher. „Sora…!" rief er und lief zu ihr ins Bad. Sora kam gerade aus dem Bad, als Matt kam. „Sora ich mache mir Sorgen um dich!" sagte Matt.  
  
Er nahm Sora in die Arme und sie fing an zu weinen. „Shhh!" Matt versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Er brauchte lange um sie zu beruhigen. Nachdem Sora sich beruhigt hatte, schaute sie ihn an. „Es tut mir Leid, sorry!" sagte sie und senkte ihren Blick zu Boden.  
  
„Wofür entschuldigst du dich?" fragte Matt. „Weil ich so gemein vorhin zu dir war!" „Ist schon ok, aber ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um dich! Bitte tue mir den Gefallen und geh zum Arzt. Ich kann auch mit dir gehen, wenn du willst!" sagte Matt. Sora nickte.  
  
Matt lächelte und ging zum Telefon. Nach fünf Minuten kam er zu Sora zurück die sich mittlerweile ins Bett gelegt hatte, weil Matt es ihr verordnet hatte. „Du hat morgen Mittag ein Termin." sagte Matt.  
  
Sie nickte und machte dann die Augen und schlief vor Erschöpfung ein.  
  
Als Sora am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, schaute sie auf den Weckerund sprang sofort aus dem Bett. „Oh Matt, ich könnte dich umbringen!" schrie sie. Matt hatte den Wecker ausgestellt und so hatte Sora verschlafen. Sie schnappt sich das Telefon und rief bei Matt auf der Arbeit an.  
  
„Matt, Telefon für dich!" rief ein Kollege vom Tresen. Matt war in der Küche. (T.B.G / Anmerkung: Er arbeitet als Koch.) Er lief nach vorne und ging ans Telefon. „Ishida." sagte er. „Matt, ich könnte dich umbringen!!!" schrie Sora am Telefon.  
  
„Was ist denn?" fragte er unwissend. „Du hat den Wecker ausgestellt und jetzt habe ich verschlafen!" schrie Sora weiter. „Schrei nicht so Sora, es kann ja jeder mithören!" sagte Matt. „Oh man, jetzt komme ich zu spät zur Arbeit!" sagte Sora sauer.  
  
„Ich wollte nicht, dass du dich bis zu deinem Arzttermin überanstrengst." sagte Matt mit besorgter Stimme. „Es ist zwar lieb und nett von dir, aber ich wäre gerne auf die Arbeit gegangen um mich ein bisschen abzulenken!" sagte Sora. „Sorry, ich wollte nur das Beste für dich!" sagte Matt etwas geknickt. „Ist ja ok, ich finde es auch total süß von dir! Na ja, kann man jetzt auch nichts mehr machen. Ich mache dir was Leckeres zu Mittag, freu dich schon mal." sagte Sora. „Danke!" sagte Matt. „Bis später!" sagte Sora. „Hai! Und Sora, Ashikarazu!" sagte Matt.  
  
„Ist ok! Bye!" „Bye!" sagte Matt noch, bevor er auflegte. Dann wendete er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. (T.B.G. / Anmerkung: Falls es jemand nicht weiß, Hai= ja & Ashikrakazu= Entschuldigung!)  
  
Sora musste jetzt losgehen um rechtzeitig zu ihrem Termin zu kommen, aber matt war noch nicht da. Auf einmal piepste ihr Handy. Sie holte es aus ihrer Jackentasche und las die SMS. `Hi Süße! Muss länger arbeiten. Kannst du vielleicht alleine zum Arzt gehen?  
  
Es tut mir echt leid, dass ich nicht mitkommen kann. Mir wäre es auch lieber, wenn ich mit dir kommen könnte. Wir sehen und heute Abend! Ashiteru, Matt´ Sora schaute ein wenig geknickt, als sie die SMS fertig gelesen hatte. (T.B.G. / Anmerkung: Ashiteru= Ich liebe dich!)  
  
Sie schrieb zurück, dass es ok wäre und sie sich schon freuen würde, wenn sie ihn heute Abend sehen könne. Die Zeit drängte und Sora machte sich auf den Weg zur Arztpraxis.  
  
  
  
~ In der Praxis~  
  
Sora wartete schon fast eine halbe Stunde im Wartezimmer. Sie hatte sich eine Zeitschrift genommen und war gerade in einen Text vertieft, als sie aufgerufen wurde. Wiederwillig ging sie ins Behandlungszimmer. Als Sora sich gerade auf einem Stuhl gesetzt hatte, kam auch schon die Ärztin rein. „Guten Tag!" sagte diese freundlich. „Hallo!" sagte Sora lächelnd.  
  
„Was haben sie den für Beschwerden?" fragte die Ärztin. Sora erzählte der Ärztin was sie quälte. „Ok, dann legen sie sich mal auf die Liege und machen ihrer Bauch frei." Sora nickte und tat was ihr gesagt wurde. Die Ärztin tastete Sora's Bauch ab und fragte ob es ihr an den Stellen, wo die Ärztin drückte, wehtun würde, aber Sora konnte nur Beneinen.  
  
„Hmm… dann machen wir mal ein paar Ultraschallbilder." sagte die Ärztin und bat Sora in einen anderen Behandlungsraum um die Ultraschallbilder zu machen. Sora legte sich auf die Liege und zog ihr Hemd hoch. Die Ärztin fing mit der Untersuchung an. „Aha, ich kenne jetzt den Grund ihrer Beschwerden!" sagte die Ärztin lächelnd. „Und was habe ich?" fragte Sora.  
  
„Sie sind im ersten Monat schwanger!" antwortete die Ärztin. Sora schaute sie überrascht an. Die Ärztin druckte ein paar Bilder aus und gab sie Sora mit nach Hause. `Oh mein Gott, wie soll ich das Matt beibringen? ´ dachte Sora verzweifelt auf ihrem Heimweg. Als sie zuhause ankam, war Matt noch nicht da und sie setzte sich in die Küche an den Esstisch und dachte nach.  
  
Sora bemerkte gar nicht wie schnell die Zeit verging. Sie war gerade in ihren tiefsten Gedanken versunken, als jemand sie von hinten antippte. Sora zuckte vor Schreck zusammen. „Hey Süße, ich bin's doch nur!" sagte Matt. Sora schaute Matt in die Augen.  
  
Er lächelte, aber bei Sora formten sich Tränen in ihren Augen. Matt Lächeln verschwand und sein Geschichtsausdruck wurde besorgt. „Hey, was ist?" fragte Matt. Sora sagte nichts, sie stand auf und rannte ins Schlafzimmer. Matt schaute ihr irritiert hinterher. Er ging ihr hinterher und öffnete vorsichtig die Schlafzimmertür. Sora schluchzte und hatte ihr Gesicht in einem Kissen vergraben. Matt setzte sich zu ihr und streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.  
  
Sora drehte sich um und wischte ihre Tränen weg. „Was ist los?" fragte Matt. „Ich muss dir was sagen…" sagte Sora. „Ist es wegen dem Arzttermin heute?" fragte Matt besorgt.  
  
„Ja…" antwortete sie. „Was hast du, hat dir die Ärztin helfen können?" fragte er. „Ich… ich…" stotterte sie. Matt hob ihr Kinn und schaute sie auffordernd in die Augen. „Matt, ich…" sie legte ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch. „…ich bin… im ersten Monat schwanger!" sagte Sora. Matt schaute von ihrem Gesichte runter zu ihrer Hand. Er legte seine vorsichtig zu ihrer.  
  
„Wirklich… und ich bin der…" „Ja du bist der Vater. Nur du kannst als Vater in Frage kommen." Beendete Sora Matts Satz. Dieser lächelte und küsste Sora auf die Stirn. Matt zog sich dann bis zur Boxershort aus und legte sich dann zu Sora ins Bett. Sora stand auf, zog sich ihr Nachthemd an und legte sich dann wieder zu Matt ins Bett.  
  
Sie kuschelte sich ganz eng an Matt. „Sora…" „Hmm?" „… ich freue mich schon auf unser Kind!" Sora lächelte und küsste Matt. Danach waren beide eingeschlafen.  
  
~ 8 Monate später ~  
  
Matt ging nervös vor einem Raum auf und ab, bis sich die Tür des Raumes öffnete und eine Frau hinaus kam. „Und Schwester?" fragte Matt sichtlich nervös. Die Frau lächelte. „Ich gratuliere ihnen, Herr Ishida! Ihre Freundin hat ein wunderschönes Mädchen zur Welt gebracht!" sagte die Schwester. Matts Augen strahlten. „Darf ich zu ihr?" fragte Matt aufgeregt.  
  
„Natürlich!" antwortete die Schwester und öffnete Matt die Tür. Er betrat das Zimmer und sah Sora mit einem kleinen Baby Arm, in einem Bett liegen. „Matt!" sagte diese erfreut. Matt lächelte und ging nähe ans Bett um sich seine Tochter genau zu betrachten.  
  
„Hier, nimm sie auf den Arm!" sagte Sora mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. Matt nahm vorsichtig das kleine Kind in seine Arme und lächelte. „Wie wollen wir sie nennen?" fragte Matt und schaute zu Sora. Diese lächelte und sagte: „ Ich dachte wir nennen sie wie wir beide!"  
  
„Häh?" Matt verstand nicht was Sora meinte. „Na wir nehmen die Anfangsbuchstaben von dir und meine zwei vom Ende und nennen sie Mara!" sagte Sora. Matt lächelte und nickte.  
  
Diese Idee war sogar genial dachte sich Matt. „Und wie gefällt dir der Name ‚Mara'?" fragte er das kleine Baby in seinen Armen. Dieses schaute ihn mit seinen großen blauen Augen an und freute sich. Sora und Matt lächelten sich an. „Ich liebe dich, Sora! Und ich danke dir für dieses Geschenk!" sagte Matt und küsste Sora. „Ich liebe dich auch, Matt!" sagte diese, als sie ihre Lippen von Matts löste.  
  
  
  
*~* ENDE*~* 


End file.
